iscrafandomcom-20200213-history
Armory Digital Superspeedway
''' Armory Digital Superspeedway (ADSS) '''is a racing complex located outside of Seattle, Washington. The 2.6-mile trioval was built in 2011 by the Armory Digital Racing Corporation at the request of the ISCRA following the events of the 2010 Daytona 500. It is the second-longest oval run by the ISCRA, just 300 feet shorter than Talladega Superspeedway. The total grandstand capacity of the track totals at 100,000 seats, but up to 200,000 spectators can fit into the complex at its peak capacity. History After the events that unfolded during the 2010 Daytona 500, the ISCRA immediately terminated its contract with Daytona International Speedway, citing that the inadequacy of the track's facilities led to the crash. The series then immediately began plans to build a new superspeedway, which would be built to support the latest standards in safety. SAFER Barriers were installed all the way around the track, catch fences were raised and strengthened, and the grandstands were raised up and pushed back from the catch fence to prevent fans from getting near them. In late 2010, the series eventually decided that the track would be built outside of Seattle, Washington, explaining that the Northwest United States historically has not had much motorsport representation, but has a large market waiting to be tapped into. The track itself was completed in a short amount of time, being ready to race on by September of 2011. Experienced drivers across all disciplines, including defending Cup champion Scott Haines, were invited to test the track and give their thoughts on how it handled and raced. Former driver Christopher Kirkwood proposed a lighting system built into the track that would provide better and more instantaneous feedback in the case of a caution; this was installed into the track at the expense of more testing. By the time the ISCRA arrived at the track for the 2012 Armory Digital 500, the costs had ballooned out of control. After the track was finally completed in early 2017, the final cost would come out to US$7.6 billion. Track Features Armory Digital Superspeedway is completely unlike its predecessor in Daytona, and while it shares some similarities with Talladega, the track's shape and handling makes it a completely unique track to anything run before or since. A small straightaway links turns one and two together, forcing drivers to correct their line mid-corner or risk hitting the apron and causing a crash. The tri-oval is not centered and acts similar to the dogleg seen at Phoenix Raceway. The track is very wide, holding four- and even five-wide racing all of the way around without issue. In terms of amenities, Armory Digital Superspeedway is also unlike other oval in the United States. Straddling turns three and four of the complex is the Lux Hotel, a three-hotel park that allows fans to be next to the action in the comfort of a hotel room. Business suites and party decks line the main grandstands, allowing for entertainment at the facility even during downtime on the track itself. Finally, a large pedestrian bridge crosses over the track before turn 3; fans are now able to go from outside of the track into the infield during competition, rather than having to wait until after the race to do so. Current Races Since the track has opened, the ISCRA has run five races per year at the track, including two Cup Series races, two Pro Series races, and one Truck Series race. The Armory Digital 500 and Firecracker 250 have both been on the schedule since 2012, with the former being the season-opening round and the latter being at the halfway point of the season. The Armory Digital 300 and Firecracker 250, the two Pro Series races, run the day before the respective Cup Series races, while the Truck Series runs the Kaiser Aluminum 250 the Friday afternoon before the Armory Digital 500. Category:Tracks Category:Cup Tracks Category:Pro Tracks Category:Truck Tracks